


The One

by sn0wghost



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heavy Angst, How do you squeeze all this angst into so few words, This is basically book!Harry's wet dream of ANGST, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0wghost/pseuds/sn0wghost
Summary: Angsty drabble. I write better than I summarise.Abby's POV.





	

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone..."_

\--------

One step. Two step. Three... who were we trying to fool?  
One. Two. Three... what was the charade for?  
One. Two... why was this happening?  
  
Avoiding my gaze in the hall, but your fingers brushing over my arm as we pass;  
ghosting bruises on this armour built up on whispers of promises and gentle kisses.  
  
One. Two... fingers wrapped together under blankets; warmth spreading across limbs, arms, cheeks.  
One. Two... mouths, hesitant and scared, exploring plains of white, pink, scarlet fever red; bodies desperate and terrified, stripped bare to the core.

One word that pulled it all apart.

One.

  
One.

One.

One. Stopped in front of me, now; eyes averted, hands clasped, mumbled apologies tumble to the floor and crash around the thunder of the hall.

Louder, louder, louder still. I can't hear you, I can't.  
I won't.  
These words pull off the chain mail and scabbard of my resolve.  
Those sad eyes rip away the steel breastplate.  
Hands unfold, gentle fingers reaching for me.

I run.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.Five.

SixSeven.

EightNineTen.


End file.
